


Anlass zu Weihnachten

by mlle_courfeyrac



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit cliffhanger, Christmas Miracle, Christmas Story, M/M, No Romance, World War II, everything is going to be okay i swear, married erwin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_courfeyrac/pseuds/mlle_courfeyrac
Summary: Эрвин его понимает: о каком доверии может идти речь, когда на прицеле держит «такой, как он», истинный ариец, как могли бы сказать, в гордой форме Люфтваффе? Он сам бы себе не стал доверять.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Anlass zu Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> никогда раньше здесь не публиковалась, но все ведь бывает в первый раз?

Эрвин Шмидт, не снимая мундира, тихо садится за пустой, несколько обшарпанный стол, старается не шуметь — скрипит стул и половицы, роняет голову на руки и долго сидит так, сжавшись, не издавая ни звука. Три дня дома, и надо бы радоваться — сможет увидеть наконец жену и детей, выдохнуть хотя бы на момент, хоть пару ночей провести в родных стенах — но радости что-то нет. Нет ни предвкушения встречи, ни спокойствия от ощущения себя там, где он должен быть. Может, оттого, что здесь он больше не должен быть.

По ночам Эрвину снятся кошмары. Снятся искаженные болью лица, горящие дома, хозяев которых он погубил, никогда не видев, самолетные крылья-лезвия, снятся нахмуренные брови и распахнутые в крике рты — крике приказа, ярости или агонии, становится абсолютно плевать. Все одно, все одно. Эрвин плохой солдат; он вынужден убивать из чувства долга, из необходимости этими смертями кого-то защитить (Только вот логики в своих же выводах никак не мог найти: разве можно спасти одного, лишив жизни другого? Это ведь полный бред!), из страха за семью, никак не из помыслов идеологических. Кому будет лучше после этой атаки, — думается ему, когда он забирается в кабину своего истребителя. Он любит небо, любит скорость и чувство полета и дико ненавидит красные от дыма облака, кажущиеся беззвучным в вечном грохоте самолёты и сидящих внутри убийц — частию, впрочем, таких же, как он.

Эрвин Шмидт — часть войны, часть ада, невольно один из тех, кто подбрасывает дрова под котлы для грешников, сам при этом варясь в таком же котле. Что уж там, может, котел у всех общий? Луна мирно и холодно заглядывает в окно, освещает его руки, едва заметно подрагивающие даже сложенными вместе. За окном медленно падает снег, бесшумный и бесстрастный; снег его не осуждает, ему плевать, у него своя, снежная, цель — укрыть землю, обнять каждое дерево, колоться, падая на чьи-то лица. Эрвину внезапно думается, что снег, наверное, гораздо лучше и честнее его самого; он бы ни за что не стал делать то, что противоречит его принципам. «Надо уйти в отставку, — думает он, — Хоть на ранение сославшись. Рука все болит, мешает все же. Может, получится». Может, получится стать чуточку лучше.

Интересно, нарядили ли дети елку, или надеялись, что он вернется и нарядит с ними? Что ж, он дома. Найдет самую красивую и пушистую, а украшать чем? Повесит на веточки медали свои, точно. Может, орехи найдутся или ниточки. Эрвин что-нибудь придумает, только бы хоть кто-нибудь был счастлив на Рождество.

Однажды ему снилось, что людям приходилось сражаться с чем-то гораздо более сильным, чем они сами — чем, хоть убей, вспомнить не мог. Только вот даже тогда люди убивали друг друга. Может, таковы законы жизни. Может, он просто пытается оправдаться перед самим собой. На оконных стеклах тонкие ледяные узоры, будто нарисованные человеческой рукой. Эрвин Шмидт, лицемер и убийца, стараясь не шуметь, подходит к окну и проводит пальцем по рисунку, повторяя орнамент. От его теплых рук узоры пропадают, а прозрачные капли воды бегут вниз, к подоконнику.

Со второго этажа раздается какой-то скрип. Неужели проснулся кто-то? Эрвин ведь вел себя тихо, насколько мог. Он прислушивается, неслышными шагами поднимается по лестнице, но последняя ступенька скрипит, как назло. Почему-то тревожное чувство, будто что-то не так, его никак не покидает, но ведь все в порядке — и с женой, и с детьми все в порядке, он знает, он это чувствует. Надо все же зайти к дочкам, проверить их. Нет сил до завтра ждать. Даже если проснутся, с удовольствием устроят маме сюрприз… В их возрасте такое любят.

Эрвин внезапно обнаруживает, что к его горлу приставлен нож.

Не шелохнувшись, медленно переводит взгляд вбок, на обладателя оружия — низкого, худого мужчину, в лунном свете почти пугающе бледного, черноволосого, а в глазах — страх и злоба.

— Брось оружие, — спокойно говорит, направляя на нежданного визитера дуло пистолета, очень кстати спрятанного в кармане мундира. — Иначе стреляю.

Кто он? Грабитель? Грабитель пырнул бы, не медля, не стал бы угрожать; мужчина же опускает нож, затравленно смотря на упершийся ему в лоб ствол, поднимает руки. Кажется, бледнеет, если это вообще возможно… Эрвин только сейчас замечает, насколько измученным тот выглядит и как дрожит нож в покорно опущенной руке.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Шмидт, в свою очередь опуская пистолет, показывая, что не нападет, если не будет повода. — Имя? Цель визита? — Может, шутить и не стоило — обстановку это точно не разрядило, но оно само вырвалось.

— Стреляй, если хочешь, мне плевать, — раздается наконец хриплый злой голос, мужчина смотрит исподлобья, но убирает нож, поднимает руки. — Я надеялся, что не наткнусь на сукина сына из офицеров славной Германии хотя бы здесь, — а затем, помолчав, неохотно добавляет, — Леви.

Еврей, вот оно что. Просто спасается. От таких, как он сам, спасается, потому что выбора нет. Долго ли оставалось бы ему прятаться, попади он не в его дом?

— Убей меня, ну. Или своим обмудкам сдай, как хочешь, — Леви выплевывает слова, а лицо искажается от горечи и ярости. Понимает, что соперник сильнее, и не сражается. Наверное, ему совсем нечего уже терять или защищать.

— Нет, — отрезает Эрвин, и гость удивленно вскидывает голову. Глаза у него неожиданно светлые, на лунном свету — стального серого цвета. — И не мечтай. Ты прячешься, верно? Есть куда бежать? — Леви, кажется, от изумления не может произнести ни слова, а в ночной тишине слышно его бешеное рваное дыхание.

— Да, — едва слышно отвечает Леви, — Да, мне бы только границу пересечь. В Швейцарии сестра. Только вот нахрена тебе? Что, проблем не хватает? Никакой выгоды тебе не будет, да я ведь к тому же свинья еврейская, такие, как ты, меня ненавидеть должны, нет разве? — в его голосе проскальзывают какие-то новые нотки, он будто готов снова схватиться за нож, ожидает подставы — но Эрвин его понимает: о каком доверии может идти речь, когда на прицеле держит «такой, как он», истинный ариец, как могли бы сказать, в гордой форме Люфтваффе? Он сам бы себе не стал доверять.

Почему, действительно? Может, в той же попытке искупить вину за пролитую кровь, за всю причиненную боль. И чтобы Эрвин Шмидт — не лицемер и убийца, а просто убийца… От этого ему никогда не отмыться, но можно попробовать — завтра Рождество, и, может, Бог сможет его простить, если поймет, что ему самому стыдно и гадко, и единственное, что он может сделать — единственное в жизни доброе дело.

— Я не такой, как они, — серьезно говорит Эрвин, а в глубине души боится, что лжет, — Я не хочу крови, мнимой справедливости и боли. Спускайся в подвал. Завтра уйдешь. Я помогу.

Леви бросает на него испытующий взгляд и поудобнее перехватывает рукоять ножа — в любую секунду готов напасть; Эрвина это почему-то совсем не пугает. Отчасти потому, что не особо-то он своей жизнью дорожит, но в основном потому, что отчего-то этот странный человек вызывает у него не менее странное чувство надёжности. Жаль, что он думает, что Эрвин может ударить его в спину; сам он отчего-то знает, что первый тот не нападет. Что верит, хоть и не подаёт виду.

— А мы с тобой раньше не встречались? — не выдержав, спрашивает Шмидт, когда еврей отходит на шаг, решившись наконец развернуться спиной. — Кажется, я тебя когда-то видел.

— Кто знает, — раздается тихий ответ, — Может, в толпе пересеклись однажды. Откуда нам с тобой знакомыми быть? Мы разного поля ягоды, — короткое молчание, — Я ничего не разбивал и не ломал, окно было неплотно закрыто.

Они спускаются по лестнице, Леви позволяет идти за собой, и, хоть он и напряжен, ни былой злобы, ни страха Эрвин в нем не чувствует, и даже позволяет себе расслабиться. Этот человек опасен, он это чувствует, но даже крепко зажатый в руке нож, которым он явно не брезгует пользоваться, не вызывает беспокойства. А ведь наверху мирно спит жена, и дочки тоже, и не подозревают ничего. Напал бы Леви, если бы не встретил его на лестнице? Если подумать, он, наверное, такой же убийца, как Эрвин, только чуточку лучше. Потому что не лжет — ни другим, ни самому себе.

Лунный свет сквозь замёрзшие окна пробивается слабо, но все равно серебрит похожие на вороньи перья волосы Леви, и где-то в области сердца по-странному колет, и вдруг кажется, что этот нежданный ночной визит послан ему богом — за грехи прошлых жизней и за грехи этой, будто бы ему дан шанс, всего один шанс: спаси человека, а не убей, и будешь прощен. На то оно и Рождество, верно?

Эрвин мешкается секунду, а потом касается плеча Леви, заметно вздрогнувшего, и кивает в сторону стола:

— Поешь со мной. Я ведь тоже только пришел, — тихо просит, в ответ получая недоверчивый взгляд, и все же следующий за ним кивок. Летчик стягивает китель, ставит на стол еду, найденную им на кухне, и чиркает спичкой, зажигая свечу. Огонек мечется, неровным светом освещая их лица, задевая стол и руки еврея, нервно подрагивающие, его нахмуренные брови и опущенные глаза.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно раздается даже в ночной тишине, и Эрвин не уверен, что ему не послышалось, но Леви продолжает: — Давно никто не был добр ко мне.

Его голос простуженно хрипит, и Шмидт вдруг понимает, что на нём только лёгкая куртка, а на улице снег и мороз; запавшие глаза ярко, болезненно блестят. Сколько же ему пришлось пережить? Сколько же этих людей… Сколько же этих людей, которые мёрзнут и голодают сейчас, в канун Рождества, пока его семья мирно спит в теплых кроватях, потому что он не нашел в себе сил сказать «нет»?

— Стоило бы опасаться, что за дверью меня уже ждут, но почему-то мне кажется, что ты не подведешь, — мужчина склоняет голову набок, чуть кривит губы, что, наверное, должно означать улыбку. Он все же начинает есть, кажется, сдерживаясь, чтобы не выглядеть голодным, и Эрвин слегка кивает ему, чтобы он не заботился об этом. Отводит взгляд, сжимает зубы. Достаточно ли Леви для искупления? Что толку в том, что он сам верный муж и хороший отец, если кто-то ещё, кто мог бы быть тем же верным мужем, вынужден забираться в чужой дом только потому, что он… Родился?

— У тебя есть семья? Кроме сестры?

— Нет, — качает головой Леви, отрываясь от еды, — Дядя мертв, а больше у меня никого нет. Да это неважно.

— И правда, — Эрвин хмурит брови, стучит пальцами по столу. Ему отчего-то очень стыдно сидеть рядом с Леви, быть тем, от кого он зависит, снова и снова зависит, — Скоро утро. Пережди день в подвале, а потом я приду и помогу тебе выбраться из этой гребанной страны.

Они спускаются вместе, Леви дрожащими руками (и холодными — когда их пальцы соприкасаются) принимает свечу из рук Эрвина и нерешительно замирает, будто хочет что-то сказать или сделать, но не решается. Они встречаются взглядами и долго не могут опустить глаз, но Шмидт, не выдержав, разворачивается и выходит, не сказав ни слова. Слышит, как Леви за его спиной садится на забытый скрипучий стул и, кажется, горько вздыхает.

Эрвин так и не ложится спать — знает, что кошмары будут хуже обычного, и дай бог чувство вины позволит ему уснуть. Он сидит за столом, сложив руки, до самого утра — пока не слышит скрип половиц наверху и голоса дочерей. Ночные события как-то отступают на второй план, и их вытесняет уже забытое спокойствие. Он встаёт из-за стола и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть застывшую в дверном проёме жену, которую уже через секунду кружит в объятиях, пока она расцеловывает его щеки. Дети радостно пищат, бросаясь ему навстречу, а Эрвин смеётся и понимает — наконец-то дома. Впервые, кажется, за полгода.

Небо за окном ясное, а утро свежее и морозное, и на время забываются все кошмары, все страшные и мрачные мысли, пока он со старшей дочкой идёт в лес за ёлкой, и они находят самую пушистую и зеленую; пока любимая жена готовит обед, который удивительно хорошо пахнет, так, как на фронте еда не пахла никогда; пока он переодевается в гражданскую одежду, которая странно и непривычно ощущается на теле после извечной формы, рассматривает свои любимые, подзабытые рубашки — вот в полоску, а вот зелёная, и все так непривычно и радостно, что сердце выскакивает из груди. Они все вместе наряжают ёлку, чем находят, и он гордо вешает на веточки свои награды, как и хотел, и рассказывает смешные истории, будто бы вся война — его с товарищами шутки. Да будто бы войны попросту не существует.

А потом темнеет, и Эрвин понимает, что пора. Говорит жене, что должен уехать по делам, и она не против — только вернись к ужину, нельзя ведь Рождество праздновать с начальством. Достает из шкафа свое старое пальто, тихо уносит с кухни буханку хлеба.

Леви спит, когда Шмидт заходит в подвал — прямо на полу, подложив где-то найденную солому и укрывшись курткой, и хотя он спит крепко, его лицо все равно напряжено, а дыхание неровно. Будто бы он готов в любую секунду вскочить и бежать, а может, драться. Наверное, он спал весь день. Наверное, он ужасно устал.

— Леви, — негромко окликает, и, как и и думалось, тот мгновенно просыпается, настороженно вскинув голову, — Леви, идём.

На улице начинается метель, и это им даже на руку. Снег хлещет по лицу, зато вокруг ни души, все готовятся к празднику. Эрвин протягивает еврею пальто, которое тот сразу натягивает и которое оказывается очень велико, но жаловаться Леви в голову не приходит. Сквозь снег они добираются до дома его друга, где Шмидт долго ругается с ним, умоляет, злится, пока тот не соглашается наконец — уходит в гараж, и сквозь метель слышно, как он заводит машину.

— Он довезёт тебя до одной из пограничных станций, а там придумает, как выкрутиться, — Эрвин кивает на зажегшиеся в снежной темноте фары, — Не бойся, он надёжный. Я за него ручаюсь. Я больше ничем помочь не смогу, прости.

Леви подаётся вперед и, схватив его лицо, благодарно крепко целует в губы, как-то по-братски, как-то правильно, и Эрвин замирает на месте, не в силах шевельнуться. Растерянно смотрит на этого странного мужчину в длинном пальто с чужого плеча, с полными боли глазами и вороньими волосами и вдруг видит, что тот улыбается — слегка, только краешком губ. Наверное, он совсем разучился улыбаться.

— Если я останусь жив, то разыщу тебя, чтобы отблагодарить, — серьезно говорит и пропадает в метели. Мотор уезжающей машины глухо рокочет.

Леви даже не знает его имени.

Дома его уже заждались — жена заботливо стряхивает с шапки снег и зовёт к столу. Дома тепло и уютно, горячая еда и любимая семья, и Эрвин вдруг понимает, что без этого больше не сможет. Из-за метели они не видят первой звёзды, но это никого не расстраивает — они шутят и веселятся, все вместе, как и положено в Рождество.

Эрвин засыпает только под утро, когда метель наконец утихает. Добрался ли Леви до границы? Скоро ли встретит сестру? Почему-то ему кажется, что он обязательно будет в порядке — пускай это будет его рождественским чудом.

На следующий день Эрвин Шмидт, лицемер и убийца, подаёт в отставку, чтобы наконец искупить вину.


End file.
